Single-sided printed circuit boards are known in the art, and have the advantage that they are cheaper than double-sided printed circuit boards. However, the obvious disadvantage of a single-sided printed circuit board is that connections are only possible at one side. While metallized vias or holes through the printed circuit board are known as well, such metallized holes also result in a price increase. For general background information on printed circuit boards (alternatively called printed wiring boards), reference is made to the Wikipedia article at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Printed_wiring_board, incorporated herein by reference.